Quiero
by LadyMilleTendresse
Summary: "Quiero más ..." solo eso se escuchaba suspirar,en una habitación donde se entregaba mucho amor,en una noche fría de noviembre. (Marichat/Adrinette)


**Capitulo I**

 **"Quiero"**

Era un 10 de noviembre,hacía frío,había nevado un poco en la ciudad de Paris,oh...Paris,creo que ya han escuchado sobre ello,¿Cierto?,la ciudad de ensueño,la ciudad del amor,la única ciudad donde sus héroes Ladybug y Chat Noir están dispuestos a salvarles,pero al mismo tiempo tanto ellos como los ciudadanos,necesitan descansar,¿Pero realmente todos necesitan descansar?,en la habitación de una joven cuyo cabello era azabache con reflejos azules y hermosos ojos zafiros,se encontraba un gato callejero queriendo entrar a su balcón.

-purrrrrrcesaaaaa,soy yo,tu caballero con un traje sumamente ajustado que...- fue interrumpido nuestro heróico gato al momento que Marinette abre la trampilla para callar al gato.

-Adrien...digo Chat...,shhhhh,despertarás a todo Paris- dijo Marinette susurrándole y dejándolo pasar.

-¿Todo París?,pero yo solo quería despertar a mi linda princesa.- dijo en tono juguetón abrazándola por detrás mientras entraba a la habitación. -este lugar huele justo como tú,galletas y vainilla-

-y tú siempre hueles a gato callejero- río por lo bajo Marinette.

-ni tan callejero por qué ya tengo dueña- dijo mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la frente.-sabes Mari,me gusta tu cabello suelto- dijo el tocando un mechon.

-¿Así?,eso no me lo sabía jajaja,a mi me gusta tu cascabel gatito- dijo Mari toca su cascabel para luego tomarlo como cierre de su traje y bajarlo un poco. -en especial me gusta ver un poco lo que hay debajo del traje- dijo ella riendo.

Adrien y Marinette ya habían salido hace un par de años,desde que descubrieron sus identidades,y también desde que se dieron cuenta lo que sentían por el otro,su relación comenzó hace un año formalmente,y ya casi iban a graduarse de la secundaria,tras el paso de los años se volvieron más a gusto con la compañía del otro,sentían que podían ser ellos mismos,y aprendieron que era imposible dejar las manos quietas estando cerca.

-quieta Mari,ya vi lo que tratas de hacer- dijo Chat mientras tomaba sus manos y besaba los nudillos.

-Chat Noir...yo quiero- decía Mari con un puchero mientras levantaba un poco su blusa de tirantes blancas que llevaba puesta,su conjunto era blanco de camisa de tirantes con un escote plano,no tenía sostén,y un short a combinación y pronto nuestro gato se dará cuenta el color de ropa interior que ella está usando en el momento,o si es que los está utilizando.

-Marinette...mi princesa,vine a verte,eso incluye,preguntarte cómo estas- dijo Chat besándola repetidas veces mientras sonreía,sabía que Marinette no podía aguantar mucho tiempo,desde la primera vez que lo hicieron,ella se volvió de alguna forma insaciable,y claro el no se quejaba,pero siente que a este punto Marinette lo dejará sin fuerzas.

-me encuentro muy necesitada,gatito,¿Tu me quieres?- dijo ella formando un puchero con sus labios que contenían un poco de brillo rosa,mientras deslizaba uno de sus tirantes por su piel porcelana.

Chat no aguanto más y la tomo de la cintura para besar su cuello,mientras la apoyaba en la pared, Marinette se puso en puntillas para besarle al gato que la estaba acorralando en ese momento,-como te atreves a hacerme esa pregunta,sabes que te amo,te adoro Princesa- dicho esto Marinette sonrió.

-lo se gatito,yo también te adoro- solo disfruto ver cómo admites tu amor por mi.

-te amo princesa,así como también amo mucho este lugar- dijo Chat en voz baja acercandose a su oído,tenía miedo de lastimarla,así que con cuidado con sus garras empezó a acariciar su entrepiernas mientras besaba su cuello.

Marinette gemía por lo bajo,mientras sus manos acariciaban la cabellera dorada del chico,y admiraba sus grande ojos esmeralda que la volvían loca.

-Chat...recuerda tener mucho cuidado,siempre rompes mis shorts...ah- decía ella gimiendo cuando Chat solo pudo reír al responderle -eres tan linda cuando me dices eso,pero tú llamaste al gato,y el gato va a dónde lo llaman- dicho esto Marinette tomo el rostro de Chat y lo beso,tomos sus manos y las coloco en sus caderas,ella se volteó para que la entrepierna de Chat tuviera contacto con su trasero.

-gatito,dime...- empezó a mover sus caderas de lado a lado mientras se inclina un poco hacia a abajo,Chat solo la ve inclinada y no puede evitar sonrojarse,toma de su cintura y la eleva para llevársela a la cama de ella,ambos sobre la cama,Marinette aún sin asimilar la situación,Chat baja su cascabel,mientras tiene a Marinette debajo de el,y está besa su cuello,mientras el eleva un poco más la blusa blanca.

-te digo que te amo,y que eres perfecta- dijo el mientras tomaba esa blusa y la arrojaba por algún lugar, -mas bien tú dime amor mío,dónde quieres que te toque- dijo el mientras acariciaba sus pechos,todo su cuerpo le encantaba,era porcelana,y era una sensación de calidez,amaba hacerla perder la razón,por qué se miraba tan linda cuando no podía articular bien una oración.

-Chat...no te pongas así...ugh- dijo ella mientras jadeaba lentamente buscando cubrir su pecho,cosa que siempre a él le molestaba,no entendía el por qué de sentirse mal por su cuerpo,era algo precioso,no tenía el por qué de avergonzarse.

-no quiero que me veas de esa manera...- dijo ella con un notable sonrojo,- apaga la luz al menos...- dijo ella algo triste,mientras él solo respondió un poco molesto -Marinette...somos pareja desde hace un año,nos conocemos hace 3 años, realmente crees que me avergüenzo de tu increíble cuerpo- dijo el besando su frente.

-minino,no es eso...,es que son pequeñas- dijo ella aún ocultando su pecho con sus brazos.

Chat tomo sus manos con cuidado,comenzó besando su frente,y luego sus mejillas,tomo un mechón de cabello y empezó a olerlo.

-Marinette...- dijo más tranquilo mientras apagaba la luz de la lámpara, -no debe sentirte jamás avergonzada de tu pecho,o de tu estómago,o de tus muslos,o de nada,eres perfecta,perfecta para mi,y si consideras que tú pecho es pequeño,aunque ya te lo he es perfecto para mi,y si quieres una cirugía en unos años,pues hazla,pero hazlo por ti,me interesa que te sientas bien,me interesa y me encanta verte no solo gimiendo mi nombre en la cama,si no como ríes a la hora de tomarme la mano,e incluso amo ver cómo lo intentas cada día,yo no me enamoré de tus pechos,aunque para mí son completamente hermosos,me enamoré de una heroína que salva el día con máscara o sin mascara,te amo...,solo quería que lo supieras- dijo el susurrando su nombre mientras besaba sus labios. Marinette no podía sentirse más afortunada,y tomo una de las manos de Chat y la colocó sobre su pecho.

-no te merezco...- dijo ella llorando en unos cuantos segundos,mientras trataba de abrazarlo,cosa que a Chat le partió el corazón,y deshizo su transformación.

\- Plagg,garras fuera- susurro,y un destello verde iluminó la habitación,mientras que un plagg que no miraba nada por la oscuridad de la habitación,solo les reclamo.

-¡ESTA OSCURO Y NO VEO MI QUESO!,¡PERO CONOZCO SUS SUCIAS INTENCIONES! - dijo mientras cubría sus ojos con sus patitas ya que tenía visión nocturna y no quería hacer uso de ella en ese momento,con un linterna Tikki entro en la habitación y tomo su mano.

-oh no,Tikki no conocía ese lado tuyo- dijo el mientras Tikki lo golpeó con la linterna, - Gato TONTO,sigue así y no te daré queso- dicho esto los kwamis se retiraron, Plagg por su queso,y Tikki a controlar que no comiera todo el queso de los Dupain-Cheng.

Y una pareja muy confundida por la situación solo se abrazaron y continuaron dándose besos por todos los lugares de su cuerpo,Adrien tomo el rostro de Marinette y comenzó besando sus mejillas mientras acariciaba su pecho,y Mari no hacía más que gemir su nombre.

Adrien ...por favor...- dijo ella tomando su otra mano,y la colocó en su entrepierna,-por favor...tocame- dijo una Marinette llena de sudor,que estaba cansada de tantas caricias,que con solo tocar sus mejillas,ya sabia Adrien qué estaba más que sonrojada, sorpresivamente Marinette se lanzó sobre Adrien,y cada una de sus prendas de ropa,estaban en todas las partes de la habitación,sería un problema vestirse si los descubrieran.

-Marinette eres absolutamente hermosa- le susurró al oído,mientras levantaba sus piernas...-¿Puede este gato entregarse a su dueña?- dichas palabras de el rubio con ojos esmeraldas hizo que su princesa suspiraba,y con un movimiento de cabeza respondió a su pregunta.

Alzó las piernas porcelanas de su princesa delicadamente quito sus bragas color azul cielo, alzó sus piernas,y empezó a tocar su entrepierna,asegurandose que ella estaba lista para recibirlo,ya sin ningún tipo de tela en el camino,tomo un preservativo y se lo añadió a su miembro.

Tomo su rostro y la besó,cosa que ella no dudó en responder,colocó su miembro en su entrada,y escuchando unos cuantos suspiros de su parte,entro en ella.

-Ah...- gimió ella por lo bajo,cerrando sus ojos,-lo siento..¿Te lastime?- dijo el apartandose un poco sin sacar su miembro,-no me lastimas gato tonto- dijo ella sonriendo mientras lo beso en la nariz,y se acostó alzando un poco sus caderas -sigue..- dijo ella sonrojada.

-Como lo desee majestad- respondiendo con un beso en su frente,aumento la velocidad,y siguió con su movimiento,mientras alzaba un poco su trasero,Marinette gemía por lo bajo,ya que podía despertar a sus padres,Adrien solo le encanta hundirse en su piel mientras ella hacía todo lo posible por no decir su nombre en alto.

-Adrien... Adrien...- dijo ella mientras alzaba más sus piernas,y lo abrazaba por el cuello. -ya casi Princesa... ugh- dijo el haciendo el movimiento aún más fuerte,callando sus gemidos con un beso,mientras tocaba sus senos.

-ahh...- trato de gritar ella,y lo oculto mordiendo su hombro,mientras él solo acariciaba su pecho,y le daba besos en su cuello.

-shhhh...ya casi princesa- dijo el acariciando su cabello y moviéndose aún más rápido,ambos se abrazaron mientras él seguía dando estocadas,no podían decir nada coherente en este momento, siguieron así hasta que Marinette llegó al clímax primero,y seguido de este acto Adrien termino afuera de ella.

-te amo- dijeron al unísono,después de terminar,ambos se besaron,Adrien se retiró el preservativo,y lo oculto en el bolsillo de su pantalón que me tomo 3 minutos encontrar,y una cansada Marinette ya en su cama soñaba con las ovejitas,Adrien se acostó a su lado,poniendo una alarma en su teléfono para despertarlo incluso 3 horas antes de ir a la escuela,vistió a Marinette con una pijama,ya que no quería que si la despertarán la encontrará en tal estado,la tomo por la cintura y beso su frente.

-dulces sueños mi princesa- dijo Adrien para tomar su mano.

-gatito...- dijo ella abriendo los ojos.

-dime,¿Que pasa?- tomando el un mechón de su frente para retirarselo y verla claramente.

-quiero más...- dicho esto Adrien la beso,ella correspondió,y lo demás significaría que esto sería una larga noche,por lo tanto haciendo cálculos matemáticos,los Dupain-Cheng se quedaran con la alacena de quesos vacía.

Xoxo,

 **Nota del Autor: Hola,mucho gusto,soy Mía,es un placer que lean está historia, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerla,este sería ya mi segundo fic, (aún no he terminado el primero,lol! )siempre he leido las historias "rated M",y al ver que me acabe de leer todas,decidí crear una,espero les guste para haber sido mi primer fanfic de este estilo,aprecio los comments y Reviews,con amor,Mia.**


End file.
